


Gauntlet

by ASharksReadingGlasses



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxious Terry, Brotherly Love, Bruce is a hardass, But he's a hardass because he cares, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Aftermath, Episode: s02e06 Bloodsport, F/M, Gang Violence, I'm surprised that's not a regular tag, Kidnapping, Main focus is Terry's brotherly relationship with Matt, Marry McGinnis actaully believes that Matt was kidnapped, Mentor Bruce Wayne, Nightmares, Other, Physical Abuse, Protective Terry McGinnis, Psychological Trauma, Rescue, Slightly Aged-Up Matt McGinnis, Stream of Consciousness, Terry's Canon Guilt Complex, Worried Terry, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASharksReadingGlasses/pseuds/ASharksReadingGlasses
Summary: Gauntlet (noun): Armor; Ordeal, trialAfter Matt's kidnapping by Stalker in "Bloodsport," Terry's paranoia that Matt could be held hostage by a more dangerous enemy is starting to affect his nightly activities as Batman. To help ease his mentee's worries, Bruce helps Terry design a contingency plan.
Relationships: Matt McGinnis & Terry McGinnis, Terry McGinnis & Bruce Wayne, Terry McGinnis/Dana Tan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kei_LS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_LS/gifts), [TheCreativeCasseroles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeCasseroles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wipe His Tears Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228060) by [Kei_LS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_LS/pseuds/Kei_LS). 
  * Inspired by [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924256) by [TheCreativeCasseroles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeCasseroles/pseuds/TheCreativeCasseroles). 



> There is whoefuly little wholesome Terry and Matt brotherly content, and I was inspired to write this after reading pieces by Kei_LS and TheCreativeCasseroles. Enjoy!

_"TERRY!"_

Terry woke up with a inhale of breath as he heaved himself upright in his bed. NeoGothem city's nightlife filtered enough light through his window that he could make out the edges of his room, and he expelled a sigh as he shuffled back and braced against the headboard. He checked his alarm clock before he bent one of his legs to his chest and buried his forehead in the crook of his elbow as he leaned on his knee.

 _He's fine_ , Terry told himself as he steadied his breathing. _You're in your room. It's March 3rd._ _It's 5:38 A.M. It's been four days since Matt was kidnapped by Stalker. Matt's safe. Matt's fine._ After repeating the mantra enough times to ease his jack-rabbiting heart, Terry lifted his head to check the corners of his room to satisfy his paranoia. His room was empty of course, and the only thing out of place was the sheets and blankets he kicked down to the end of his bed in his sleep. Unsatisfied and uneasy from his nightmare, Terry got up and opened his drawers for a loose t-shirt and pants to put over his boxers. He dressed slowly in the faint light, not bothering to flip on his table-side lamp. He quietly eased out of his room and walked down the hall towards his brother's room, gently opening the door enough to stick his head in. Matty was stretched out on his bed facing the doorway, drool trailing down his cheek and pooling on his pillow; his hands curled around one of his handheld gaming consoles and his sheets twisted around his legs. The corner of Terry's mouth twitched into a smile and he was tempted to go in and pull a blanket over Matt's shoulders, but stopped when Matt mumbled in his sleep and turned to his other side. Terry closed the door and leaned his forehead on the smooth surface.

_He's fine. Matty's fine._

Terry shifted and turned so that he was leaning back against the wall next to Matt's door, and slowly slid to the floor as the past days caught up with him, his legs splayed out and blocking he hallway. Between the kidnapping, the followup of trying to find Stalker's body, upcoming school projects, and re-working his schedule with Bruce so he could escort Matt to and from school, Terry was practically ready to fall face first into his grave. But just the thought of trying to sleep after that nightmare had his heart-rate spiking. Terry bent one of his legs to his chest and circled his hands around his ankle, leaning his head back against the wall. He would have to get up in a few hours anyway; there was no point in going back to bed. He should just stay awake and get some make-up work done. Yep. Setup in the kitchen and finish those worksheets for chemistry. He just needed to rest for a minute. Yep. Just for a minute.

* * *

"Terry?" A voice asked softly while a hand gently shook his shoulder.

"I'mup," Terry mumbled and he jerked his head up from his chest, raising one hand behind him to push himself up and the other to rub the blurry sleep from his eyes. The hand on his shoulder followed him up and he looked at his mother's concerned gaze as his eyes cleared.

"Honey, what were you doing on the floor in the middle of the hallway?" his mother asked. "It's nearly six in the morning." She was wearing one of her nicer work dresses, a striped black and white short sleeved top with a black bottom half that reached her mid shins. 

"Had a nightmare," Terry admitted as he turned his face away. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, Terry," her voice cracked slightly as she pulled him into a hug and guided his head to her shoulder. It stung that he caused that hurt in her voice, but as soon as Matt was safe at home from the whole fiasco, Terry had made a promise to be as forthcoming with the truth as he could with her. His mother deserved at least that much from him, especially since -

_His fault, so slaggin' stupid for getting Matt tangled up in his mess -_

Terry returned the hug for a moment before he pulled back. "I should probably get ready to take Matt to school, huh?" he tried to joke, but the casual tone he was going for fell flat. His mother carded her fingers through his hair to brush his bangs out of his face.

"Go ahead and take your time sweetheart," she said as she kissed his forehead. "I'll drop Matt off at school today."

"Mom," Terry tried to argue.

"Terry, it's all right," she insisted. "You've really stepped up these past couple of days and I know it's been hard. I'm so proud of you. Take the morning to relax a bit, okay?"

Terry swallowed past the knot of words caught in his throat, the ones that wanted to plead with her to take it back, because she _shouldn't be proud of him, he didn't deserve a reprieve, it was his fault -_

He swallowed again.

"Okay," he whispered, and padded back to his room.

* * *

Terry checked his phone from his jacket pocket for the fifth time since he made it into school, paranoia worming it's way into Terry's stomach. He should have dug his heels in and talked his mother into letting him drop Matt off at school. It was only third period, and he couldn't stop his leg from bouncing or chewing nervously on the end of his pencil. He should have realized how anxious and jittery it would make him that he couldn't confirm for himself that Matt had made it to school safely, _that Matt was safe -_

"Terry?" Dana asked from beside him.

Terry blinked and turned away from his computer screen to face Dana, his calculus classwork blaringly empty. Dana was wearing her signature thin strapped blue dress and black combat boots, her lips painted with midnight blue lipstick and eyes decorated with a smokey eye shadow. Her hand was laying in the crook of his elbow and she used it to drag her rolling chair closer to him.

"Still worrying about Matt, huh?" She asked, understanding lacing her voice.

Terry cradled his face in his hands and leaned his elbows on his desk. "I can't stop thinking about it," He whispered. Dana moved her to interlock their arms, hugging his to her chest and rested her head on his shoulder. Her black hair fell over he face like a curtain.

"It's not your fault, Ter," she whispered. "It could have happened to anyone. Some crazy freak wanted to bait Batman into a trap, and Matt just happened to be the one he choose."

Something inside Terry wanted to shove Dana away, to get angry because _it was his fault, god damnit, couldn't_ _anyone see that -_

The bell signaled the end of the period before he could reply and Dana pulled back to start gathering her things. Terry was about to get up and talk to Mr. Ferris about his work, but the teacher just gave him a strained smile and a polite nod. Terry gave a nod back and loaded the unfinished class work onto a spare memory stick, typing a quick note in the margins about the homework that was expected and his extended due date. Dana waited patiently for him, linking their arms together as they walked to their next class. Terry quickly dug out his phone, and shot a quick text to Matt, Dana guiding him by his elbow so he could concentrate on his phone.

> **To Twip**
> 
> _You OK?_
> 
> **From Twip  
>  **
> 
> _same as u and mom asked a trillion times ago  
>  _
> 
> _im fine_

Terry swallowed another ball of anxiety; he knew their mother's and his over protectiveness was starting to grate on Matt but he couldn't just _not_ do it. For his own piece of mind as well as their mom's. But still...

> **To Twip**
> 
> _Matty_
> 
> _I know mom and I are bothering you a lot with this_
> 
> ~~_We're just_ ~~ _...  
>  _

Terry paused, and erased the last line. Matt already knew they were worried to death about him.

> **To Twip**
> 
> _Just give me a few more days to work something out_
> 
> _I'll make it up to you_
> 
> _I promise_
> 
> **From Twip**
> 
> _ok_

Terry sighed shakily and stuffed his phone back into his pocket, lifting his head up just in time to for them to enter into their next class ahead of the bell. They walked toward the back left corner of the classroom, Maxine already settled in the seat below Dana's and Terry's preferred spots. Max swiveled around to appraise his appearance. She was wearing a different outfit Terry had never seen before. Her shirt was a light, almost olive green skin tight shirt with black stripes and hollow circles that reminded Terry of a circuit board. Over the shirt she wore a thin leather jacket that stopped just below her chest, with dark bell bottom pants to complete the look. 

"You look worse than you normally do, McGinnis," Max said as she leaned back in her seat.

Terry shot her a blank look as he and Dana separated and he slouched in his own chair, hands clenched and buried in his jacket pockets. "Yeah, well - between police interviews, and catching up on missed schoolwork and classwork, you try getting eight hours of sleep," Terry retorted.

Max's shoulders hiked to her ears as she realized how crass her comment was. "Do you need help catching up?" She asked, extending an olive branch.

"Yeah," Dana remarked, latching onto the idea with vigor. "Maybe we could hang out for a couple of hours after school to go over our notes with you."

The combination of "couple hours" and "after school" had the ball of anxiety and paranoia that had nestled in his stomach crawling to his throat; he felt like he was going to throw up. Something must have shown on his face because Dana and Max hastily scrambled to backtrack.

"Oh-, Terry, we didn't mean-," Max stuttered.

"Sorry, Terry," Dana whispered, reaching over to wiggle her dainty hand into his nearest pocket and interlocked their fingers. "That was pretty unschway and insensitive of us."

"It's - it's okay," Terry replied after taking a breath. "I know you didn't mean it like that. But, yeah - don't think I'll be up for hanging out for a little while."

"This is seriously messing with you, isn't it?" Dana frowned, squeezing his fingers lightly. Terry gulped as he realized he had never truly and fully voiced how paranoid and worried he was about Matt, not even to his Mom because they shared the same worries. He looked between Max and Dana before squeezing Dana fingers back.

"It-," he started while licking his lips, "It feels like if I don't know where he is- if I don't know he's safe he'll just disappear again. And this time he won't come back. Mom and I have been texting him constantly, but... He's frustrated. And I know it bother's him but I can't-, I can't-"

Dana squeezed his fingers again and Max's throat bobbed.

"I just- I don't know what to do," Terry finished. The trio was quiet for a moment before Dana perked up.

"What if I watched Matt for tonight?" Dana asked, dark eyes glinting with determination. Terry and Max looked at her perplexed. Dana continued. "Terry, you need our notes from class. Pick up your brother and I'll meet you at your apartment before you have to go to work. I'll keep an eye on Matt while I organize a copy of Max's and my notes for you. I'll text you updates and stuff."

"You're serious?"Max asked.

Dana looked over at her. "Matt's not so bad for a twip," she replied. "And he doesn't mind watching _Beautifully Bold_ with me," she finished, pointedly shooting a small smirk at Terry. And for the first time in a week, Terry felt like he could smile, at least a little. It was a long standing joke between him and Dana. He hated _Beautifully Bold_ because it was horribly cheesy; Dana loved it for that reason. They teased each other constantly about it. Figures Matt would like the series too. Terry's mood dimmed slightly.

At first Terry wanted to refuse because if _he wasn't there, then Matt would get hurt, then something bad would happen, just like Dad-_

But this was Dana. Dana, who knew about his juvie record and saw he was sticking to the straight and narrow; who new about his insecurities and gently buffered them away; who knew about all his fears and all his secretes but one; who fought off a mutated rat guy and trekked hours by herself in the sewers in nothing but a dress, and came out stronger than he could believe; who understood about his inconsistent schedule and still tried to make it work. Like she was doing now.

"Let me ask him," Terry replied, reaching for his phone again.

> **To Twip**
> 
> _Would you be okay with Dana keeping an eye on you tonight?_
> 
> **From Twip**
> 
> _!!!!?!??_
> 
> _R U SERIOUS RN!?_
> 
> **To Twip**
> 
> _Just hear me out Matt, please  
>  _
> 
> _I need a copy of Dana's notes for the classes I missed_
> 
> _She was going to stop by after I picked you up and before I left for work_
> 
> _She's the one who offered and you won't even notice she's there_
> 
> **From Twip  
>  **
> 
> _I CANT BELIEVE THS  
>  _
> 
> _SRSLY_
> 
> **To Twip**
> 
> _I'll stop texting you for the rest of the night_
> 
> _I promise_
> 
> _Please Matty_
> 
> **From** **Twip**
> 
> _fine_

Terry felt the anxiety roll off his shoulders.

> **To Twip**
> 
> _Thank you Matt  
>  _
> 
> _Seriously_
> 
> **From Twip**
> 
> _whtvr_
> 
> **To Twip**
> 
> _Come on, you love hanging out with Dana  
>  _
> 
> _You can tell her all my embarrassing stories_
> 
> _And watch horrible reruns of Beautifully Bold_
> 
> **From Twip  
>  **
> 
> _hmm, u do have a point  
>  _
> 
> _o the pwr uv given me_
> 
> _muwahaha_

Terry smiled, glad that his and Matt's mood were slightly lifted.

> **To Twip**
> 
> _Yeah, well don't celebrate just yet twip  
>  _
> 
> _And Matt_
> 
> _Seriously, thank you_
> 
> _I love you bud_
> 
> **From Twip**
> 
> _luv u 2  
>  _

Terry smiled, his anxiety simmering down into a manageable buzz. He shot his mother a text about having Dana watch Matt for the night and immediately got her enthusiastic consent. As the bell signaled for fourth period to begin, Terry settled more comfortably in his seat and hoped that tonight's patrol went well.

* * *

Patrol that night started out so promising.

The streets seemed quiet; a few petty thieves snatching credits from unawares business men and women, and an attempted car jacking seemed to be the worst of it. Bruce would switch between asking him study questions and feeding him tidbits of information about possible corrupt corporations. Every thirty minutes Dana would send updates, which seemed to get progressively more light heartened as the night wore thin. The first few were short and clipped: "Finished organizing notes for you," and "Your mom sent take out." The next were longer: "Matt hauled out a photo album, you were so scrawny as a kid," "Oh my god, what is that hair cut," and "It's official, BB marathons are now a must, you can't stop us." It didn't go down hill until his mother got home. He received one last text from Dana, "Your mom's home, goodnight babe," and a confirmation text from his mother.

Then that was it. Radio silence.

Paranoia that had been sleeping suddenly sprang to life. He itched to send a text to his mother an hour after he last heard from her. He knew, rationally, that his mother and Matt probably just went to sleep as late night started to turn into early morning, but he couldn't help but think _why didn't Mom text me, are they okay, are they hurt, he could text Matt, but no, he can't he can't he can't, he promised-_

Bruce seemed to pick up he was agitated, either through his elevated biostats from the Batsuit or his increasingly clipped responses and eagerness to end patrol. And of course, just as Bruce was about to call it a night, it went from _going slaggin' nowhere_ to _Batjet MK_ _II_. A call came over the police radio of a break in to a pharmaceutical company that was rumored to sell venom, opioids, and splicers under the counter. The perps had already made their getaway and were about to cross the interstate bridge over to Bludhaven by the time Terry had manage to pinpoint them. Whatever they were driving was big and fast. As Terry was making his way over to bridge in the Batjet, an update came in that police had caught up with the apparent getaway vehicle, but the perps and their cargo had mysteriously vanished. Bruce hummed as he brought up the bridge schematics.

"Well, isn't that interesting," he commented over the police scanner chatter.

"You have a lead on our disappearing act?" Terry asked.

"Maybe," Bruce replied. "That support strut the vehicle is stopped at has designs for a service elevator, so workers could check the base of the bridge for structural damage. It was commissioned for closing when remote operating drones started replacing human workers about fifteen years ago."

"So the cargo truck they were using was a diversion. The real getaway plan was using the elevator, depositing the cargo, and coming back for it later," Terry added, lifting one of his hands off the controls to flip a combination of switches above him, turning the Batjet into stealth mode. "You'd have to be a service worker to know that, not to mention an industrial electric engineer to get that elevator up and running," Terry remarked as he flew down to the strut's base.

"I'm compiling a list of possible suspects now," Bruce responded.

"Roger that," Terry called out, "Making a lap around the base now." Terry hovered circles around the strut, not seeing anything along the bridge's concrete base until Bruce's voice came through his comm link again.

"There! McGinnis, West side!"

Sure enough, on the West side of the base Terry could just make out a recess in the strut surrounded by chain link and covered in a tarp painted in the same color as the strut. One of the corners of the tarp was flapping in the wind, letting the light from inside the recess spill out.

 _Slag, how did he miss that?_ Terry eased the Batjet slightly left of the chain link enclosure, and turned the Batsuit invisible before opening the jet and getting out. He crept towards the tarps and found a slight gape and slipped inside. The recess was filled with unlabeled crates, and a giant circuit breaker next to an elevator motor at the opposite end entrance. Three crooks were circled around an electrical heater, trying to fight off the chill of the Gotham river. All of them were wearing heavy duty boots, thick heavy pants, and long dark trench coats; they appeared to be discussing the best spots in NeoGothem to sell each drug. Terry waited to confirm that the cons were unarmed before he made his move. Using a Batarang to knock out one of the lights a as a distraction, Terry quickly turned the invisibility off on the Batsuit and surged forward. He managed to take two of the goons by surprise and knock them out quickly, and they slumped to the floor. As he turned to the third offender, the perp pulled a handheld blaster from the inside folds of his coat. Terry dodged the first few blasts before finding a slight lull in the mayhem to pull out another Batarang. He pulled back his arm and aimed to knock the blaster out of the crooks hands.

He didn't realize there was a fourth thug until a thick muscular arm circled around his neck, putting him into a choke hold and lifting his feet off the ground. Dropping the Batarang, Terry lifted his hands to pry at the arm around his neck, gasping for breath. He tried kicking at the perp's legs but it was like hitting a steel pipe. He could vaguely hear Bruce through his cowl as the third perp rushed forward, arm cocked back to pistol whip his head. Terry raised his legs to keep the goon from getting a clear shot and put his propulsive jets to max. The culprit in front of him was blasted through the tarps and chain link, and he and the fourth thug careened through a stack of crates , the thug crashing into the wall with a decisive thunk. Bottles of pills, adhesive patches, and injection vials spilled over the floor. The arm around his neck loosened and Terry pried it off, taking in gulps of air as he fell forward. He raised one of his hands to rub at his neck as he coughed roughly.

"McGinnis!" Bruce shouted in his comm. Terry lifted his head and looked through the hole in the tarps. The perp he had blasted with his jets had landed in the river and was being swept away as he struggled to tread water. Terry hastily pushed himself up, quickly spreading the wings on the Batsuit and launching into the sky. He zipped to the crooks outstretched hand, but quick as a blink he was pulled under by the current. For a moment Terry's heart froze.

_No way, there's no way, no no no no no, please no, he didn't just let a man die in front of him -_

The crook resurfaced a moment later with a sputter and gasp. Terry didn't waste anytime and hauled the guy out of the river by his coat, his hands digging and clawing at the fabric in panic. He hastily swerved back towards the base of the bridge, dropping the con back into the enclosed maintenance pavilion face first, well away from the river's edge. The perp coughed and sputtered as he lifted himself off the ground slightly. Terry gasped breaths as well, his throat still sore.

"Do me a favor," Terry heaved out, "And stay down." The thug turned to look at him, then nodded slightly in submission as he eased back down onto the concrete.

"Police are making their way down in the elevator now," Bruce's informed him through his cowl. "Time to disappear."

Terry nodded and set the Batsuit to stealth mode. He waited at the gap in the chain link to ensurer none of the crooks would try to make an escape before the police got there. As soon as the police came through the elevator doors, Terry slipped into the Batjet and started making his way back towards NeoGothem.

"McGinnis," Bruce's voice surrounded him in the cockpit, "Get back to the Wayne Manor. Now." The comm disconnected with a click and Terry clenched his hands around the controls.

* * *

Terry docked the Batjet smoothly on the landing pad in the Batcave and cut off the engines. He sat in the cockpit for a few minutes before opening the hatch and and jumping out. When his feet touche the floor, he reach up to pull off his cowl and wiped the sweat from his face and hair. Slowly he made his way to the Batcave entrance, Bruce's supercomputer illuminating the main area as he re-watched the video feed from Terry's mask. When Terry got close enough, Bruce paused the video with a 'click' and swiveled his chair to face Terry, his cane held between his hands and Ace laying down by his feet.

"Want to explain what that was about, McGinnis?" Bruce asked pointedly. Terry clutched the mask in his hands.

"I was sloppy," Terry said, head down and ashamed. "I made a mistake."

"You were reckless," Bruce rebutted, pointing his cane at Terry. "You were impatient. Things I've told you in the past to keep in check."

"I'm sorry," Terry apologized softly as Bruce started to face back to the monitor. Bruce swiftly turned back around and Terry flinched.

"Sorry?" Bruce said with a raised voice, and Ace lifted his head from the floor. "McGinnis, what do you think would have happened if that man drowned? Commissioner Gordon would have been obligated to convict you for manslaughter at best and first degree murder at worst. And you wouldn't have gone to juvie this time McGinnis, you would have gone to jail! What do you think that would do to Dana, or to your mother, or to your brother? Sorry doesn't cut it McGinnis."

"I know that," Terry ground out, twisting the mask in his hands.

"What was that?" Bruce asked sharply, and Terry's temper ignited at his tone.

" **God damnit Bruce, I said I know that!** " Terry yelled, and threw the mask at Bruce's feet. Bruce's eye went wide and Ace sat up, leaning on his front paws. "I've known that ever since I stepped into juvie! Ever since my dad died and ever since Matt-" Terry cut himself off, almost swaying on his feet. His heart galloped in his chest and he raised his hands to clutch at his hair and curled his shoulders. He heard Bruce get up out of the chair.

"I can't - I can't do this right now," Terry gasped turning swiftly towards the stairs up to the manor, shedding a few pieces of the suit as he went.

"McGinnis!" Bruce called out, hobbling after him. "McGinnis!" Bruce was about to take another step when his pant leg got caught on something with a soft growl. Bruce looked down and found Ace biting at the cuff of his pants and holding him back. Ace let go before sitting on his hunches and whining slightly. Bruce sighed and rubbed at the fur between Ace's ears.

* * *

Terry made his way into a spare bedroom on the second floor of the manor where his clothes and backpack were stored, the main parts of the suit still stuck to his skin. He unsnapped the catch in the back and unzipped it, ripping his arms out of the sleeves and his legs out of the bottom. He chucked the suit to the floor and changed into his street clothes, slipping on his shoes and swinging his backpack over his shoulder along with his brown jacket. Terry made his way to the main staircase and jumped down into the foyer. He hesitated at the door before turning deeper into the manor. As much as he wanted to go home and check on his family, _make sure they're fine, make sure they're safe -_ Terry knew he was in no state to get on his cycle, or possibly interact with his mother or Matt. He quickly made his way to the old workout room on the ground floor of the manor; most of the weight machines were covered in white sheets and a few other miscellaneous pieces in storage where scattered around the gym, but the punching bag was uncovered and in perfect condition. Terry dropped his stuff by the door and bypassed the boxing gloves and hand wraps. Once he was close enough, he squared up his stance and started punching.

The canvas of the bag ripped at the skin on his knuckles with each hit and his hands stung like paper cuts. But _god,_ he didn't care, he just needed to get his anxiety and worry _and anger out of his skin, god he was so angry. Of course he knew apologizing didn't help or change anything, it changed nothing, he knew that, knew that his actions had consequences, he knew it was his fault, god **it was all his fault**_ **-**

The punching bag swung wide and Terry had to steady it with his hands, but instead of squaring back up he held the bag and rested his forehead against it, gasping for breath. The bag smelled like sweat and iron. His knuckles were bleeding, rivulets staining his hands before dripping onto the floor. Terry tried to regulate his breathing and held his breath, closing his eyes.

_"TERRY!"_

Terry squeezed the bag between his bleeding hands and screamed.

* * *

Bruce eventually found him an hour later, sitting on the floor by the punching bag and leaning against the wall with his hands in his lap and head tipped back. The wounds on his knuckles had scabbed over, leaving the backs of his hands slightly tacky. Ace trotted past Bruce to lay between Terry's legs, his head resting on Terry's thigh with a whine. Terry twitched before looking down at Ace and lifting one of his hands to pet Ace's head, mindful of the blood. Bruce walked towards the pair, snagging a metal folding chair as he made his way past. He settled a few feet away from Terry and waited.

"I've been having nightmares about Matt's kidnapping," Terry finally confessed.

"Understandable," Bruce replied softly, and Terry had to quietly wonder at the empathy in Bruce's voice. Then Terry bit his lip and smoothed the fur between Ace's ears a little more aggressively, because while he told his mother he was having nightmares, he never truly told her what they were about...

"It's not just a memory about what happened," Terry bit out. "It - it changes. It's not Stalker that has Matt; it's Inque, or Blight, or the Jokerz, or Freeze, or the ten other slaggers in this city that wouldn't hesitate to kill a kid." There was a pause as Terry swallowed. "And I can't do anything to save him; either as Batman or Terry McGinnis. And when he dies, he always screaming my name."

"Terry," Bruce tried to start, but he was cut off.

"It was my fault that Matt got kidnapped by Stalker in the first place, ya know?" Terry continued. "I was so slaggin' stupid. He practically told me straight to my face that he would be following me and I didn't - didn't think to check for a tracker or tracer or anything! God, Bruce, we were **lucky** that the worst Stalker did was lock Matt in a cage." Ace whined again in the ensuing silence and Terry adjusted the force he was petting Ace at to something a touch softer. Bruce hummed.

"There's an old Eastern proverb," Bruce started. "'There are truly only three ways to learn. The fist is through mimicry, which is the easiest. The second is through mentorship, which is the wisest. The third is trail and error, which is the hardest, but most fulfilling.'" Bruce paused and waited for Terry to finally look at him. "You made a mistake. You learned from it. But if you ever need help, I'm right here. All you have to do is ask."

Terry bit his lip and brought his other hand to rub at Ace's head. "I'm terrified that he's going to be taken again and I won't even know. And don't try to tell me it won't happen because it can. You saw how many missing children there are in NeoGothem."

"You're right," Bruce agreed easily, "I won't. There is no possible way that I can promise that Matt won't be taken hostage again." Terry's breath hitched. "But I can promise a way for you to find him."

Terry let out a shuddering sigh. "What did you have in mind?"

"Have you ever heard of a panic button?" Bruce asked.

* * *

By the time Terry made it home that night, it was nearly four in the morning, way past the usual time he got home. Terry carefully made his way into the house and dropped his backpack on the floor by the table before pulling back a chair and collapsing into it. The conversation he had with Bruce was still swimming in his head and as much as his body was begging him to sleep, he still needed to think about how he was going to connect all the elements together. He cradled his head with his hands and leaned on his elbows.

"Ter?" Matt asked.

Terry jolted and looked towards where the kitchen connected to the hallway. Matt stood hesitantly in the walkway, wearing loose plaid pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt, and griping a plastic cup loosely in his hands.

"Matt?" Terry asked, rubbing at his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"Just getting some water," Matt replied carefully, walking towards the sink. He turned on the tap and filled his cup slightly. "What are you doing up? Did you just get home?"

"Yeah, um - I did. I had to talk to Mr. Wayne about something," Terry responded.

Matt snorted, taking a sip of water. "Mom's so gonna kill you in the morning," he stated.

"Yeah, she probably is," Terry chuckled lightly, then bit his lip softly and folded his arms on the table. Matt paused before placing his cup on the counter top and padded over to the table to stand by his brother.

"Terry?" Matt asked softly, "Are you okay?" Terry looked over at Matt before getting up and pulling him into a hug. Matt was frozen at first before he slowly returned the hug.

"You really are something else, Matty," Terry said wetly with a soft chuckle. "Taken hostage by some freak and your not even phased. And I can't even-," Terry huged Matt harder. "Christ, Matty - I was so _scared._ I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you like Dad." Matt made a soft hiccup and started to hug Terry tighter too. After a few seconds, Terry loosened his hold and pushed Matt back enough so he could see his face.

"I know Mom and I are hovering over you right now, but just - can you deal with it for few more days? Then we'll ease up, I promise," Terry pleaded. Matt nodded solemnly before pulling Terry into another hug. Terry returned it before steering Matt back towards his room.

* * *

When everything was set up, Terry chauffeured Bruce to the McGinnis apartment.

"I still don't understand why I couldn't have called ahead," Terry grumbled as he prepared to park the car.

"No need to uncover the fine china," Bruce responded.

"Seriously, Bruce? My Mom is gonna blow a servo when I get home later tonight," Terry groused as he turned off the ignition and opened the driver door. He got out and went to the passenger side to open the door and help Bruce step up to the curb.

"Your family doesn't need to do anything to impress me, Terry. You've already done that for them," Bruce said as he walked towards the building. Terry paused as he locked the car, then hurried to catch up with the older man.

"Wait, did you just-?" Terry stammered as he caught up to Bruce and led him to the elevator. "You - do you really mean that Bruce?"

"I don't say anything unless I mean it," Bruce stated as they stepped into the elevator. A small bubble of warmth filled Terry's chest and he did his best to hide his please smile; he had a feeling he was doing a poor job. They both were silent until they made it to Terry's home.

"Mom," Terry called out as he unlocked and opened the door, stepping aside to let Bruce in, "I'm home."

"Terry? What are you doing home so early?" his mother asked she rounded the corner. Here eyes went wide when she saw Bruce. "Oh, Mr. Wayne, I didn't realize-, is something wrong?"

"Good evening, Mrs. McGinnis," Bruce greeted demurely as Terry shut the door behind him. "And no, everything is fine. Terry brought something to my attention, and - well, I better let him explain the first part." Terry gave Bruce a look before turning toward his mother.

"Mom, do you think you can grab Matt please," Terry requested. His mother nodded hesitantly before turning towards the hall. "Go ahead and sit down Bruce. Want anything to drink?"

"Water, please," Bruce answered as he made his way over to one of the two couches, his cane held loosely in his hands. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Gee," Terry replied sarcastically, placing the glass on the table between the two sofas. Bruce took the glass and Terry went to lean against the back of the couch. "Either Matt will hate it or my mom will hate it. Honestly, I don't know which I prefer."

"Or," Bruce said, humor coloring his voice as he took a sip, "They both will appreciate that you're trying to keep them safe."

Terry snorted. "Let's not raise the bar that high."

"Terry!" Matt yelled as he barreled toward his brother for a hug, swerving around the end of the sofa. Terry let out a grunt when Matt made contact. "Oh, and hi Mr. Wayne!"

Bruce smiled at Matt's antics. "Hello, Matt." Matt looked briefly between Terry and Bruce before looking back at Terry while their mother settled on the sofa across from Bruce.

"Is Terry in trouble?" Matt asked giddily. Terry rubbed his knuckles roughly across Matt's hair and Matt let out a squawk.

"I don't get into trouble that often," Terry defended as he release his brother and pushed Matt to sit with their mother. On the other couch, Bruce snorted and took another sip of water.

"If the shoe fits," Bruce retorted. Terry's jaw dropped in indignation while Matt brought a hand to hide his snickers; even their mother's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Mr. Wayne, it's always a pleasure to have you here," his mother said as she pulled Matt snugly to her side, "But I believe you and Terry had something you wanted to discuss with us?" Bruce looked over to Terry and motioned him forward. With a gulp, Terry moved to sit on the opposite end of the sofa Bruce was sitting on.

"So, um-" Terry stuttered. "Mom, do you remember a couple of nights ago when I came home really late?"

"Yes," his mother said somewhat sharply, "I remember."

"Right," Terry said quickly, "Well, that's because I, uh-, I sort of had a breakdown while I was working for Mr. Wayne that day."

"What?! Terry!" His mother said, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. Even Matt's smile dimmed and he curled tighter into his mother's side.

"I know, I know," Terry tried to placate, but his mother continued on.

"Terry, if you were getting that anxious you should have told me," his mother insisted. She turned her attention to Bruce. "Mr. Wayne, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for taking care of him."

"No apologies or thanks necessary, Mrs. McGinnis," Bruce said. "It is quite understandable. But it has come to my attention that the effect of Matt's kidnapping is impeding Terry's focus at work and school. Again, this is understandable. Which is why I would like to give you these." Bruce took a hand off his cane and pulled a small sized velvet bag from his pocket and a small box. He opened the bag and laid three metallic bracelets on the table that each looked like a loop of polished metal decorated with a ovoid button.

"What are those?" Matt asked.

"Do you know what a panic button is Mrs. McGinnis?" Bruce asked as Matt reach over to play with one of the bracelets.

"You mean like what they use in hospitals?" she replied. Bruce nodded.

"This has similar concepts," he said as he leaned over to take one himself before turning it deliberate in his hands. "When the top button and bottom button," Bruce said as he turned the bracelet, "Is held down for ten seconds, a transmitter in the bracelet sends out an AM radio wave. Each bracelet has a receiver and when it receives the signal it will let out a high pitch tone. This indicates that one of the wears is in a state of emergency." Bruce put down he bracelet and opened the box. Inside was what looked like a thumb drive with an antenna as long as a forefinger; the outside of the flash drive had the word _Gauntlet_ was written in sharpie on the side. "This is a special receiver that also picks up the signals given off by the bracelets. Each bracelet has a GPS tracker. When the bracelet is activated, the GPS will ping it's location once every minute with the AM radio signal. The flash drive contains a program that will email each of you an updating map of the GPS location of the activated bracelet. There's one for each of you."

"Schway," Matt breathed, his eyes wide.

"Mr. Wayne," his mother said, holding the last bracelet with tears in her eyes, "I - thank you so much, but we can't accept something like this." Bruce leaned forward and curled her fingers around the bracelet.

"You absolutely can," he said softly. "Mrs. McGinnis, I don't think you realize how lucky you are that Matt was rescued unharmed, or that he was rescued at all." The atmosphere in the living room dipped. "Many, many years ago, I met young man who need help. Orphaned and alone; a bit of a delinquent," Bruce pointedly looked at Terry before returning his attention back to her, "But a good person at heart. I ended up adopting him. He was about Terry's age when he was kidnapped. He didn't return home." Bruce paused as his other hand tightened over his cane. "Believe me when I say this Mrs. McGinnis: this cost nothing but a few hours of my time, of which I was happy to give. Terry is one of the kindest, loyalest, and most honest person I have met. I merely provided the parts. It was Terry and Ms. Gibson who programmed and put it all together."

His mother paused. "Ms. Gibson? You mean Maxine?" Then she turned back to Terry. "Wait, Terry, you built these?"

Terry scratched the back of his head. "Kinda? Mr.Wayne gave me the basic layout and Maxine made up the program from scratch. I just, um- did all the circuitry bits." Terry looked over at Matt who held his bracelet with a little more hesitance and was uncharacteristically silent. "Matt?" Terry asked, and Matt lifted his head to look at him. "I know Mom and I have been given you flack about keeping tabs on where you are, and we know that it's not fair to you. I promised you, didn't I? That Mom and I would ease up. These will just give us some piece of mind, okay? We're not going to be keeping tabs on you 24/7 and we're trusting you-" Terry was cut off when Matt race over to his side and hugged him. Terry returned it swiftly.

"Love you, Terry," Matt whispered, slipping on the bracelet.

"Love you too, Matty," Terry whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a woefully little amount of wholesome Terry and Matt interactions, and I was inspired by two other fics that just brought me to tears. Kei_LS and TheCreativeCasseroles, your Batman Beyond works really inspired me!
> 
> "The Gauntlet" strategy is actually based off a prevention plan my older sister and I use when we go to conventions, and planned to go to separate parts of the convention. The idea is simple and very easy to follow, and I recommend you use if you plan to go to conventions in groups. Safety and Prevention First!

**Author's Note:**

> So once again, what was supposed to be a short blurb turned into a two day non-stop writing venture ;-; why do all my stories turn out his way? Originally I had planned to extend this to a two part story where Terry's worst nightmare comes to life and Matt gets kidnapped by the Jokerz and he has to use the panic button. In my head, that story has a much darker turn that would end up with Terry (not Batman) saving Matt using his street smarts and nearly killing one of the jokers, but honestly this took so much out of me and with my current work schedule it's none doable. If anybody wants to continue the story, feel free!


End file.
